Grocery Store Luck
by staybeautifulllx
Summary: How the hottest Hollywood star Beck Oliver by chance met the unpretentious small town girl named Tori Vega. One shot.


There he was. Beck Oliver. The most popular actor ever since Brad Pitt, or Zac Efron. Girls went crazy for him. They even had their own fan name, 'Becketters'. The new sensation. And he was standing there. In Tori's local grocery store. Not that she really cared, she never was a big fangirl of anyone. She didn't go crazy for Justin Bieber, not for One Direction (even though she had to admit that she kinda had a soft spot for Louis) and until now, not for Beck. The guy had made his Big Break a year ago in a movie called 'Frozen Yoghurt', which was a total chicks' movie. Ever since, you couldn't get on a website without the mention of his name. Now she had to find him in her grocery store too? Tori sighed.

Beck took off his sunglasses and hat. Finally, he had made it through the day without any paparazzi or screaming girls. He always wanted to be an actor, so he already figured that this would happen, but he never expected for it to happen this fast. He always thought it would happen more gradually. Heck, he never really believed he would become this famous. Of course he pictured it, but it never was a reality. Like an animated movie. He took a look around. The grocery store was quite empty. There were only like two people there, including the cashier. There was this girl, but she didn't scream his name. That was a big improvement. He picked up a cart and walked towards her. He noticed she was deciding which frozen yoghurt flavor she was gonna pick.

"Take Cookie Dough", Beck said while he picked up one. Tori looked up, and that is when Beck truely admired her beauty. She had beautiful brown eyes that Beck almost drowned in, and he saw a lot of beautiful girls everyday.

"Believe me, it's the best one.", he smiled. Tori smiled politely back.

"Really, is that so?", she said. "I was actually thinking about going for chocolate."

"Yeah, yeah, chocolate is good. But believe me, Cookie Dough is much better."

"Hmm." She smiled at him. "You seem to know a lot about frozen yoghurt."

Beck smiled. "Yeah, exactly, and that's why you should trust me."

"Right." Tori smiled and took the frozen yoghurt with Cookie Dough flavor.

"Great choice.", Beck said. He liked this girl already, she wasn't all over him and it made her stand out of the rest.

"Sooo, maybe you wanna go and try it somewhere else?", he said leaning towards her. Tori turned around. She smiled, sighed, looked to the ground for a second and faced him again.

"I'm sorry, I think I'm going to have to pass.", she said. Beck's smile faded.

"Why not?", he asked her. To be honest, it was the first time he was rejected. "Don't you know who I am?". He mentally slapped himself for saying that, it sounded way cockier in reality than he had in mind.

Tori smiled a little bit too forced. "Yeah, I do. I bet the entire frickin' world knows who you are!", she snapped. "I mean, if a baby girl gets born right now, I'm pretty sure her first sentence will be 'Beck, please, marry me!'" Beck chuckled which eased Tori up, and she started to laugh too before she got serious again.

"It's just..", she said, looking for the words. "I don't think you're .._ that_ .. special.", she ended her sentence with a firm nod.

"Oh .. okay.." Beck's eyes immediately dropped to the ground, afraid to look her in the eye. He never experienced rejection, it was all new to him. He didn't know exactly what to say, he just felt plain awkward. "So, you're not a hater.. right?", he asked hopeful.

"No, no! Of course not!", Tori hastily said. "I just think that you're just as special as that cashier over there.", she pointed at the sleepy cashier who didn't really look like he was having the best day. "And besides, I don't hate guys I never met."

"Well, now we met, didn't we?", he said.

"Yes, but what do I really know about you?", she answered. "Besides from the fact that you have a dog named Max."

Beck smiled. "Aha, so you admit you researched me."

Tori punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Ah! Shut up! No, I read it .. accidentally ...", she stammered and Beck pointed at her accusingly. "My sister Trina is like, obsessed, with you. So, she has every single interview of you and I just happened to read that fact when her magazine was lying open on the table when I was cleaning up!" Beck smiled sarcastically. Tori giggled. "So what? I still don't actually know you!"

Beck stook his hand out. "Hi, Beck Oliver. 18-years-old. Do acting for a living. I love cheese, but only on a pizza. I don't get why pink lemonade is pink, because there aren't actually pink lemons and I'm standing in front of a girl who secretely fancies me, but doesn't want to admit it."

Tori rolled her eyes goofingly and shook his hand. "Tori Vega, 17-years-old. Lives in a small town, has a weird obsession with mustaches, loves the color white-", Beck opened his mouth to say something but Tori cut him off before he could. "And don't try to argue with her that white isn't a color and she's standing in front of a guy who apparentally doesn't take no for an answer." Beck smiled.

"So, now that you know me a bit better, what are you thinking?", he asked.

"He's alright. Bit pushy though.", she answered smiling, obviously goofing a bit.

"Hey! I'm not pushy!", he defended himself playfully. "I just really want to eat my frozen yoghurt with a beautiful girl I just met in the grocery store. What's pushy about that?!"

"Aha, quite the charmer too.", she said smiling. "Well, whatever, since you are the expert."

"Is that a yes?", he asked her.

"It's not a no.", she answered. "But you're paying for my frozen yoghurt."

Beck's eyes followed her a she walked past him smiling.

"Awesome", he whispered and then followed her towards the pay desk.

* * *

**Hi guys! Thanks for taking the time to read this drabble I had in mind! I hope you liked it and weren't too bothered by the grammar and spelling mistakes. (Which I personally hate, but yeah.) **

**Anyways, if you're interested, Lcat14 will be continuing this story, so be sure to check it out! **

**Please review!**


End file.
